


Drunken Visits at 3 am

by violetnovice (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, drunk chloe is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/violetnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's a little too drunk for her own good and Max is Max.<br/>(or the one where it was posted on ffn 42 minutes before xmas and I'm slowly learning how to use ao3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Visits at 3 am

I slowly inch across the scaffolding, clutching the ivy climbing up the walls. Quietly, I make it around the corner of the dorms, and I can see her window. Suddenly, David comes into my view and I press myself flat against the bricks. He walks beneath me and I'm incredibly grateful that the moon wasn't out tonight. When he steps forward, I do too, but freeze again when he looks to his right, in my direction, but he's not looking up. I wait for him to walk on before continuing. A few more steps and I'm there.

"Psst." I hiss and rap on the window sharply with my knuckles. A few seconds later, I see her slowly get out of bed. Confused, clumsily, adorably, she steps up to the window. Max is wearing that dorky cute expression again. The one that she's sleepy and slightly annoyed and on the verge of panicking because her best friend/girlfriend is crawling through her dorm window at midnight.

Well, more accurately three in the morning but still. Her eyebrows are scrunched and her freckles are splattered across her face like someone dipped their paintbrush and flicked it and when it landed it turns into drops of perfection that beg to be kissed. I'm still slightly giddy from the adrenaline rush of successfully evading David as I teeter on the edge of the windowsill. She slides the window open. I land on the floor of her dorm and I just lie on the floor for a second, trying to catch my breath.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Max crouches besides me, slightly worried. "It's three AM! What if David caught you?! And why do you smell like- Oh." I grin up at her because I knew right there that we were going to marry one day and have lots of adorable freckled babies because love would overcome common sense and stupid anatomical limits. Adopting didn't seem that bad, either. I wonder if she would want a simpler ring. She's never liked any of the fancy meaningless crap, anyways.

Okay, maybe I was drunker than I thought. She's tugging me up, rolling me onto the bed but I slide back onto the floor and pull her down with me and kiss her gently. I lean against the edge of her bed and she's curled up in my lap as I try to kiss every freckle and her lips are intoxicatingly sweet. She gently pushes me away far too soon and looks at me with concern.

"Chloe, you should go back to your own room. I don't want you to wake up with a hangover and be sleep deprived because you came here at three." I grin at her goofily.

"I'm pretty sure that sober me will thank me for coming here to kiss the most beautiful woman in the universe." She blushes and I lean in to kiss her again.

"F-flattery isn't getting you anywhere. This is still risky. You'll have to wake up early and sneak back to your own room to avoid detention." She stammers.

"Well, I can't fall asleep without you so I tried getting drunk but it's making me more awake so I decided to visit." She laughs.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." She kisses me, gently, tenderly. I'm floating. Is that the alcohol? Or is it Max?

"Forever?" I feel her smile more than I see it.

"Forever." I confirm. I'll be your nerdy idiot. "I should go into the hallway right now and declare that to the dorm, in fact."

"I don't think sober you would thank you for that." She kisses my collarbone. "Let's sleep." She gets up and I climb into the bed after her. We tangle our limbs together and she rests her chin in the crook of my neck.

"'Night, Max." I whisper into her ear.

"Sweet dreams." She murmurs back.

Would it be cheesy to say that my dreams are all of her?

**Author's Note:**

> is this how you use ao3  
> if you notice any mistakes or typos please contact me and I'll fix it


End file.
